Empêcher l'inévitable
by LoloVoldy
Summary: Ses parents étaient partis il y a tout juste 3 heure, Hermione Granger avait juste voulue aller faire des courses.En revenant, elle avait eu une..surprise très inattendu
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur**** :** LoloVoldy

**Titre**** : **Empêcher l'inévitable

**Rating**** : **M.

**Disclaimer**** :** Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à JKR (Heureusement pour les personnages XD)

**Résumé**** :**Ses parents étaient partis il y a tout juste trois heures, Hermione Granger avait juste voulu aller faire des courses en revenant, elle avait eu une..surprise disons très inattendue**.**

**Pairing**** : **Hermione/Voldemort/Severus/Lucius !

**Béta **: Sevy4eveR

**Empêcher l'inévitable**

**Chapitre 1**

Par merlin, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait dans la vie pour mériter ça? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que ça tombe sur moi? J'ai toujours été une élève attentive en classe, j'ai même eu les meilleures notes de l'école durant toute ma scolarité, les seuls moments où je sortais du droit chemin avec Harry et Ron et qu'on défiait l'autorité et les règles en vigueur, c'était toujours pour la bonne cause. Alors bon sang, comment ça se fait qu'une chose pareille me tombe dessus?

Mes parents venaient de partir à l'étranger très tôt ce matin pour plus de deux mois, et il fallait qu'à peine seule, une galère monstrueuse m'arrive. Je suis maudite ou quoi? C'est pas possible autrement. Alors que j'étais en train de revenir des courses que j'avais faites à côté de chez moi, dans une petite ruelle, un événement étrange se produisit à quelques mètres de moi. Étant une sorcière, les trucs étranges et bizarres, je commençais à en avoir l'habitude.

Mais quand même, Dieu, Merlin ou qui vous voulez... fallait pas abuser à ce point, quand même...

En effet, un éclair avait jaillit tout près de moi, et une fois qu'il eut disparu, entre les épaisses volutes de fumée noire qui l'avaient remplacé, je vis apparaître un corps. Ce corps, était enveloppé dans une robe de sorcier noire. Histoire d'en savoir plus, et de voir aussi si cette personne était blessée, je m'approchai un peu. Je me dis, tout en m'agenouillant, que ça devait être une personne qui travaillait son transplanage . Après tout, les accidents ça arrive lors des premières fois. Bien que les éclairs et la fumée n'aient rien à voir avec ce sort, normalement. Accroupie à ses côtés, mettant soudain ma main droite sur ma bouche, je ne pus retenir un cri de terreur en le voyant.

Cet homme...c'était lui...impossible et pourtant..ça ne faisait aucun doute... l'homme à mes pieds...c'était...Voldemort, l'un des plus grands mages noirs de tous les temps.

Je restai quelques secondes sans voix, figée, incapable de bouger tant j'étais sous le choc. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, par Merlin? Certainement pas ses courses du dimanche, ça c'était sûr et certain. Me reprenant tant bien que mal, je sortis ma baguette de ma manche tout en retournant vers lui. Heureusement que depuis quelques jours j'étais majeure dans le monde magique, sinon j'aurais eu de gros problèmes en utilisant la magie dans le monde des moldus.

Une fois à ses cotés, je remarquai que le Lord Noir continuait à dormir. En fait, il était évanoui, et ne réagissait aucunement à ma présence. Malgré tout, j'étais figée de peur, inquiète à l'idée de voir d'un instant à l'autre, un éclair vert phosphorescent, bien connu pour être le sortilège de mort. Sortilège qu'appréciait particulièrement le Seigneur des ténèbres.

Dans qu'elle galère je me retrouvais maintenant.

Ça me gênait beaucoup, car je ne savais absolument pas quoi faire. Bien sûr, si j'avais été avec les garçons, la question ne se serait même pas posée: on aurait appeler l'Ordre du Phénix et les aurors, et le mage noir se serait retrouvé à Azkaban, ou il aurait subi le Baiser du Détraqueur. Mais là, la situation était bien différente. J'étais toute seule, en pleine rue moldue avec un psychopathe évanoui tout près de moi. Évidemment, je savais que la meilleur solution à ce problème était de contacter les autorités magiques. Mais ça me posait aussi un gros problème de conscience: pourrais-je supporter l'idée de vivre ma vie, et ce, jusqu'à ce que la mort m'emporte, en sachant qu'un homme, aussi diabolique et malfaisant soit-il, était mort par ma faute?

Pour moi la réponse était claire et nette: il me serait impossible de vivre sereinement en ayant une mort sur la conscience. Ça risquerait de me rendre folle et je finirais sans aucun doute par me tuer sous le poids de la culpabilité que cela impliquait.

Toujours est-il, que ça n'arrangeait pas mes affaires pour autant. N'ayant finalement pas le choix et plus sous la contrainte qu'autre chose, je lançai sur Voldemort un mobilicorpus, et tout en faisant bien attention de ne croiser personne, je rentrai chez mes parents avec mes courses et un invité très inattendu. Le chemin se passa sans encombre, et c'était tant mieux, sinon j'aurais eu bien du mal à expliquer à un moldu pourquoi j'avais le corps inerte d'un homme qui flottait à quelques centimètres du sol derrière moi. Tout en me disant que c'était probablement la plus mauvaise idée de ma vie, j'installai donc le Lord Noir sur mon lit, dans ma chambre. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser sur le canapé du salon, car depuis la rue on risquait de le voir à travers les deux grandes baies vitrées que mes parents avait trouvé judicieux d'installer l'année dernière. Après l'avoir correctement installé, je restai un peu au pied du lit, perdue dans mes pensées.

A première vue, il n'était blessé nulle part, et semblait même calme et serein, ce qui était quelque chose d'assez étrange le concernant. Laissant Pattenrond s'installer confortablement à ses pieds, je descendis au rez-de-chaussée pour continuer à m'occuper de la maison. Le reste de la journée s'écoula tranquillement, malgré la présence de mon dormeur à l'étage.

En milieu de soirée, alors que je venais de finir de manger tout en regardant un film à la télévision, je sentis soudain un frisson glacial me parcourir tout le dos. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'entendis sonner à la porte et allai ouvrir. Ne me méfiant pas, j'eus à peine le temps d'entrebâiller la porte d 'entrée, qu'un sortilège m'atteignait en pleine poitrine et je tombai à la renverse, en hurlant de douleur.

Avec horreur, entre deux spasmes de souffrance, je vis deux mangemorts entrer chez moi.

A suivre...

Note de Sevy4eveR : C'est officilel, je me lance en mode solo dans la bêtaisation qui n'est pas mon point fort donc... s'il reste une faute ou l'autre... par pitié, ne jetez pas d'impardonnables, hein XD

Et voilà une fic qui commence plutôt pas mal... Je me demande qui a bien pu mettre Voldemort KO au premier round? C'est qu'il est costaud quand même le bougre...

Tu as su éveiller ma curiosité avec ce premier chapitre, j'ai hâte d'en lire d'avantage et je me demande quelles autres surprises nous réserve cette fiction et par la même occasion notre LoloVoldy ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur**** :** LoloVoldy

**Titre**** : **Empêcher l'inévitable

**Rating**** : **M.

**Disclaimer**** :** Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à JKR (Heureusement pour les personnages XD)

**Résumé**** :**Ses parents étaient partis il y a tout juste 3 heure, Hermione Granger avait juste voulue aller faire des courses en revenant, elle avait eu une..surprise très inattendue**.**

**Pairing**** : **Hermione/Voldemort/Severus/Lucius !

**Béta :**Sevy4eveR

**RAR:** Merci a toute les personnes qui m'ont reviewer, j'espére que la suite vous plaira!

**Empêcher l'inévitable**

**Chapitre 2**

Je suis allongée sur le sol de l'entrée, criant à m'en déchirer la gorge de douleur. J'ai alors l'impression que mon sang est du feu liquide parcourant mes veines comme de l'acide, mes muscles et mon cœur semblent pulser dans une souffrance infinie, alors que mon corps se tend comme arc, gesticulant de façon inconsciente et incontrôlable sous le sort du Doloris.

Tandis que je souffre le martyr telle une proie agonisante, les deux mangemorts entrent chez moi et ignorant complètement ma détresse, se mettent à parcourir la maison en courant à grandes enjambées.

-Il est ici, viens vite. Fait soudain une voix provenant de la chambre du premier étage.

L'autre mangemort part le rejoindre, et alors que je crains de perdre la raison à cause du sortilège qui me torture, j'ai la vague impression d'avoir déjà entendu cette voix quelques part. J'essaie tant bien que mal de tenir le coup, et alors que je pensais être arrivée au bout de mes forces, soudain, le sort s'arrête. Les larmes inondent mon visage alors qu'intérieurement je continue de hurler, autant de souffrance que de colère, et je ne peux empêcher un soupir de soulagement de franchir mes lèvres.

Toujours étendue sur le dos, je me rends compte que les deux mangemorts ont arrêté le maléfice, mais ont toujours leurs baguettes magiques pointées sur moi.

-Ça alors, quelle coïncidence. Puis-je savoir ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres fait chez vous, mademoiselle? Me demande alors une voix grave et suave que je reconnais parfaitement.

En effet, cette voix profonde et rauque, j'ai l'habitude de l'entendre depuis presque cinq ans dans les couloirs du château de Poudlard, et plus encore durant les cours de potions. Je sais alors parfaitement à qui elle appartient, mais je me retiens bien de le provoquer pour autant.

-Je...je rentrais chez moi après avoir fait des courses,...et il est apparu devant moi... comme il était évanoui, je n'allais quand même pas le laisser en pleine rue moldue. Dis-je difficilement, avec la désagréable sensation que ma voix me brûlait la gorge. Sans doute un effet secondaire du sortilège que j'avais reçu précédemment.

-Tiens, tiens, et peut-on savoir pourquoi vous l'avez ramené chez vous ? Au lieu de le confier au Ministère, par exemple. Me fait la première voix, que je reconnais alors comme étant celle du père de ma Némésis à l'école.

-Je...je ne voulais pas prendre sur moi la responsabilité de sa condamnation, et encore moins ce qui risquait d'arriver après. Je ne suis pas une meurtrière, contrairement à vous trois. Ne puis-je me retenir de dire avec véhémence face à mes bourreaux.

Ils retirent alors leurs masques, et c'est sans surprise que je me retrouve face à mon terrifiant professeur de Potion, Severus Rogue et son acolyte, Lucius Malfoy. Malgré leur regard plus que désagréable à mon égard, j'essaie tant que mal de me relever afin d'avoir l'air un peu plus convenable.

-Miss Je-sais-tout Granger, c'est étrange, je suis à peine étonné de vous trouver là. Où se cachent donc saint Potter et cet abruti de Weasley ? Siffle alors Rogue entre ses dents avec médisance.

-Nulle part, rassurez-vous. Je suis chez moi ici, et toute seule. Lui rétorqué-je avec hargne, alors que je vais m'asseoir dans un fauteuil du salon, pour me remettre un peu de ma petite séance de torture.

-Voyons, nous savons bien que vos deux chiens de Gryffondor ne vous quittent jamais, miss, alors où sont ils ? Fait Malfoy, sa voix douce mais porte la promesse de terribles menaces.

-Vous êtes bouchés ou quoi ? Je vous ai dit qu'on est chez moi et que je suis toute seule, à part votre fichu Maître qui roupille à l'étage. Si vous ne me croyez pas, amusez-vous à cherchez, ne vous gênez pas, faites vous plaisir surtout, leur dis-je avec colère face à ce qu'ils m'avaient fait subir.

Bien que le sortilège ait cessé, j'ai toujours la désagréable sensation du souvenir de la souffrance qui m'a traversé le corps, et je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de trembler de tout mon être.

-Tenez, miss prenez ça, dit alors le professeur Rogue en me tendant une potion qui m'était inconnue. Je regarde la fiole avec un air plus que septique, après tout je sais pas ce qu'il y a dedans.

-Rassurez-vous, c'est juste une potion qui sert à contrer les effets du Doloris. Vous pouvez la boire sans crainte, après tout, si j'avais vraiment voulu vous tuer, ce serait déjà fait depuis un moment, réplique ce dernier, offensé que je rechigne à boire sa mixture.

Pas rassurée pour autant, je me décide à la boire, mais c'était uniquement parce que je souffre trop. A peine la potion a-t-elle touché mes lèvres, que je me sens tout de suite mieux et la sensation désagréable disparaît rapidement.

-Bon, je comprends que vous soyez venus. Vous êtes venus chercher votre Seigneur et Maître, non? Alors prenez le avec vous, et fichez le camp de chez moi. Crié-je d'énervement et de colère en me remettant debout sans flancher.

-Malheureusement miss, ce n'est pas possible. Voyez vous, notre am...notre Maître, à des soucis magiques à cause de sa puissance. Nous sommes partis à sa recherche car nous avons bien sûr senti qu'il avait fait une crise. Quand il fait une crise, voyez vous, tout son corps se met en état de veille, et surtout, on ne peut pas utiliser la magie sur ou auprès de lui sans aggraver son état. M'explique Lucius Malfoy avec un air inquiet sur le visage.

-En gros, miss, il doit rester ici. On ne peut pas le ramener dans le monde magique. Rien que le fait de transplaner risquerait certainement de le tuer. Il a besoin de beaucoup de calme et de tranquillité, il doit donc rester ici et vous vous occuperez de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve ses forces. Ajoute Rogue.

Je reste sous le choc, bouche-bée par ce qu'il vient de me dire et surtout à cause de tout ce que cela implique.

L'instant d'après, je hurle comme une folle.

-Non mais vous êtes fous ou quoi ? Je suis pas une médicomage, moi, ni une infirmière. Il est hors de question qu'il reste ici et que je m'occupe de lui. Vous m'entendez ? Débrouillez-vous, mais ramenez-le avec vous. Leur dis-je, sentant une exaspération sans nom me gagner petit à petit, devant le stress que me cause la situation.

-Désolé miss, mais vous, autant que nous, n'avons pas vraiment le choix. Ne croyez pas que cela nous rassure de le laisser ici, dans le monde moldu et qui plus est chez un membre du trio d'or. D'ailleurs, pour être certains que vous allez tenir votre engagement comme il se doit, nous allons pratiquer le sortilège du Serment Inviolable pour être sûrs que vous tiendrez votre promesse. Dit Malfoy en me saisissant aussitôt un bras. Avant que je puisse me dégager, Rogue est déjà en train de lancer le sortilège et je me retrouve donc contrainte et forcée de prendre soin du Seigneur des Ténèbres, sans quoi, je risque de mourir.

-Nous passerons vous voire dans les jours qui viennent, si jamais il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, croyez moi qu'on attendra pas que le sortilège agisse pour vous faire regretter d'être née. Me lance Malfoy en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

Une fois que lui et mon professeur de potion sont partis, folle de rage, je tape furieusement du poing contre la porte.

Après m'être soignée la main douloureuse, et regarder un film à la télé, je décide d'aller me coucher aux côtés de mon inviter, à l'autre extrémité du lit.

A suivre...

Note de Sevy4eveR : Bon, la pauvre Hermione n'a pas vraiment son mot à dire quant à la situation ... Je me demande comment se passera cette cohabitation forcée ^^

Bon boulot, et merci ma petite Lolo...


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur**** :** LoloVoldy

**Titre**** : **Empêcher l'inévitable

**Rating**** : **M.

**Disclaimer**** :** Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à JKR (Heureusement pour les personnages XD)

**Résumé**** :**Ses parents étaient partis il y a tout juste trois heures, Hermione Granger avait juste voulu aller faire des courses. Mais en revenant, elle avait eu une... surprise disons très inattendue**.**

**Pairing**** : **Hermione/Voldemort/Severus/Lucius !

**Béta ****:**Sevy4eveR

**RAR:** Merci a tous les lecteurs qui m'ont laisser un petit mot! Voici la suite, en espérant que ça vous plaise!

**Empêcher l'inévitable**

**Chapitre 3**

Au réveille, je me tourne sur le côté gauche pour m'étendre dans un long soupir. Bizarrement, je sens que ma main heurte quelque chose. Ouvrant les yeux, je me mets à crier de surprise, et je tombe pathétiquement de mon lit alors que les souvenirs de la journée d'hier me reviennent en mémoire. Il faut dire que se réveiller avec Voldemort à ses côtés, n'est pas vraiment une situation propice à un réveil dans le calme et la sérénité.

Reprenant contenance et voyant que son état n'a pas changé d'un pouce durant la nuit, je descends au rez-de-chaussée afin de nourrir Pattenrond et de faire mon petit déjeuner. En ouvrant le réfrigérateur, je me rends compte avec surprise qu'un steak haché et un yaourt ont disparus. Mettant la main à l'intérieur pour saisir la plaquette de beurre, je sens alors une étrange énergie me traverser le bras : de la réalise alors que, bien qu'inconscient, le Lord Noir à dû se nourrir en se servant 'magiquement', car après tout il doit bien manger, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Prenant mon petit déjeuner tout en regardant la télévision, j'entends soudain quelque chose taper à la fenêtre de la cuisine. C'est un petit hibou que je reconnais comme étant celui de Ron : Coquecigrue.

Pour éviter que ce dernier ne fasse des saletés dans la maison, je pose un bol d'eau fraîche sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour qu'il se désaltère pendant que je lis le courrier de mon ami. Ron me raconte ses vacances, il me dit qu'il s'est bien amélioré au Quidditch et qu'il espère faire partie de l'équipe de Gryffondor à la rentrée. Il écrit aussi, que malgré l'incident qui s'est passé à la fin de l'année à Poudlard, durant la coupe de Feu, le Ministère ne croit toujours pas au retour du seigneur des Ténèbres.

Je ris doucement, en imaginant la tête qu'il ferait si je lui disais en retour que le Lord Sombre est bel et bien en vie, et qu'actuellement il dort dans mon lit. Bien sûr, je ne lui en dit rien, et lui réponds simplement des banalités et rends ensuite ma lettre à son hibou.

Alors que je sors dehors pour observer le petit hibou s'envoler, nostalgique de l'école et de la nuée de lettres qu'on reçoit lors des repas dans la Grande Salle, je ressens un truc bizarre en sortant à l'air libre. Faisant quelques pas dans mon jardin, j'arrive à la conclusion qu'une barrière magique à été posée sur la maison. C'était certainement Rogue et Malfoy qui, pour protéger leur Maître, avaient placé des protections magiques autour de la maison. Je comprends bien pourquoi ils ont fait cela, mais quand même, ils auraient pu me demander la permission, me dis-je en retournant à l'intérieur.

Alors que je m'installe sur la canapé du salon, je me mets à penser à Harry. Il y a près de deux semaines que les vacances ont commencé, et je n'ai toujours pas reçu une seule lettre de sa part.

Mais je ne lui en tiens pas rigueur. Je sais que sa famille moldue a beaucoup de mal à accepter le fait qu'il soit un sorcier et que leur relation est très tendue.

Je ne peux quand même m'empêcher d'être inquiète, car je sais que pour lui, les grandes vacances, sont un vrai calvaire. Je remarque chaque année, à la rentrée, que durant cette période il perd de son état, et maigri fortement. Une fois de plus, je me demande comment cela ce fait que Dumbledore ne fasse rien pour lui, son soit disant protégé, et qu'il le laisse subir les brimades de sa famille sans aucune surveillance pour son bien être. La seule chose de bien qui soit arrivée à Harry ces dernières années, c'est la révélation que Sirius Black est son parrain. Malheureusement, il est toujours considéré comme un assassin par la communauté magique, et ne peut donc offrir un cadre de vie familiale sûr et protégé à Harry.

J'ai bien essayé de le contacter mais j'ai eu un peu peur de lui causer plus de soucis qu'un réel réconfort en lui envoyant un courrier par hibou. Me décidant finalement à lui écrire, je lui envoie une simple lettre à la manière moldue, omettant une fois de plus de lui parler de mon invité, et je pars la porter à la poste de mon quartier. Heureusement qu'il m'a donné son adresse moldue. Je ne sais pas comment sa famille réagira en voyant la lettre, pas trop mal, j'espère.

Je passe l'après-midi à faire du ménage, tout en râlant intérieurement : si le Mage Noir n'était pas chez moi, je pourrais utiliser la magie et faire mes corvées en à peine cinq minutes. Pour rendre le ménage plus agréable, je mets de la musique sur la chaîne stéréo du salon. Après tout, ce n'est pas le bruit qui va réveiller Voldemort, puisqu'il est dans un coma magique. J'espère qu'il va se remettre assez rapidement, car je ne suis pas très rassurée de l'avoir chez moi. Si jamais l'ordre du Phénix ou pire, _Dumbledore_, débarquent chez moi à l'improviste, je ne saurais pas quoi faire ni quoi dire pour expliquer cette situation plus qu'inconcevable. Si on découvrait que le mage noir est chez moi et que je le cache et le protège, je risque de finir à Azkaban.

Après avoir fini le ménage, je monte à l'étage et reste quelques instants sur le seuil de la porte de ma chambre. Je viens de me rendre compte que je dois faire quelque chose qui me dérange beaucoup.

Je ne sais pas à quand remonte le dernier bain du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais , probablement forcée par le serment inviolable, je me sens obligée de prendre soin de lui, et donc...de le laver.

Prenant sur moi et soupirant d'exaspération, je me mets donc à poser les mains sur lui, pour le déshabiller. Je suis surprise de voir combien il semble mal en point. C'est vrai qu'il n'est revenu à la vie que depuis quelques mois, mais il a le teint livide et semble n'avoir que la peau sur les os. Ainsi, le prendre dans mes bras et le porter est moins difficile que ce que j'avais imaginé.

En tentant d'ignorer sa nudité et la sensation de sa peau contre la mienne, j'entre nue avec lui dans la cabine de douche qui est proche de ma chambre. Réglant correctement la température de l'eau, tout en le tenant contre moi, je fais couler l'eau sur nos deux corps, tout en essayant de faire en sorte qu'aucune goutte n'atteigne son visage. Saisissant un gant et du savon, je lui fais donc sa toilette en plaçant son corps contre le mur de la cabine de douche et le retenant avec le mien tant bien que mal.  
Mais arrivée à la partie basse de son anatomie, je suis très gênée, et y passe rapidement le gant de toilette sans m'y attarder plus que nécessaire.

Ensuite, tout en faisant bien attention, je le sors de la douche et le sèche en l'enroulant dans une serviette. Je décide de ne pas lui remettre sa robe noire, et après l'avoir installé sur le lit, je lui met une chemise de mon père, qui bien que trop grande, lui permet au moins de conserver un peu de dignité.

Je l'installe sous les draps de mon lit, et le borde en lui ajoutant un couverture sur les jambes. Satisfaite de l'avoir correctement installé, je retourne en bas, afin de me faire à manger et remarque, qu'encore une fois, des fruits ainsi qu'une escalope ont disparus. Au moins, je n'ai pas à cuisiner pour lui, ni à lui donner la béquée.

Après avoir regardé la télévision et pianoté sur l'ordinateur jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, je décide d'aller me coucher et m'endors rapidement.

A suivre...

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review si ça vous à plus, c'est un geste gratuit et rapide, que ce soit pour dire si vous appréciez ou pas et puis, ça me fait toujours très plaisir de les lire et d'y répondre !

Note de Sevy4eveR : Bon, dans ce troisième chapitre on constate que notre brave Hermione s'habitue un peu à la présence de Voldemort dans sa maison... comme quoi, on s'habitue à tout ^^

J'en profite pour faire comme Lolo et vous rappeler qu'une tite review, ça ne mange pas de pain, c'est facile à écrire et ça fait très plaisir à l'auteur qui se décarcasse pour VOUS faire plaisir ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur**** :** LoloVoldy

**Titre**** : **Empêcher l'inévitable

**Rating**** : **M.

**Disclaimer**** :** Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à JKR (Heureusement pour les personnages XD)

**Résumé**** :**Ses parents étaient partis il y avait tout juste trois heures, Hermione Granger avait juste voulu aller faire des courses. Mais en revenant, elle avait eu une... surprise très inattendue**.**

**Pairing**** : **Hermione/Voldemort/Severus/Lucius !

**Béta ****:**Sevy4eveR

**RAR:** Merci a toutes les personnes qui m'ont mis un commentaire, et comme beaucoup d'entre vous l'ont dit, il y aura bien un chapitre avec une scène de baignoire avec Severus mais ce sera plus tard ! Voici le prochain chapitre!

**Empêcher l'inévitable**

**Chapitre 4**

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille mais cette fois, je ne tombe pas de mon lit en remarquant Voldemort endormi à mes cotés. A croire, que petit à petit, je m'habitue à sa présence même si c'est toujours étrange de l'avoir chez moi.

Comme il n'y a aucun changement de son côté, je m'occupe donc tranquillement de la maison le reste de la journée.

Le soir, alors que je prends un bain relaxant au rez-de-chaussée, j'entends qu'on sonne à la porte d'entrée. C'est donc avec une serviette autour de la poitrine et les cheveux mouillés, que je vais ouvrir. Je ne suis même pas surprise de voir que c'est mon détestable professeur de potion et l'aristocrate blond. Je les fais entrer, et leur signale qu'il peuvent aller à l'étage pendant que je termine de me préparer.

Retournant à la salle de bain, je termine de me sécher et les rejoins à l'étage.

Comme je les entends discuter, j'approche doucement, et reste sur le pas de la porte. Je vois alors quelque chose qui m'étonne autant que d'être tombée sur le mage noir dans la rue. Sous mes yeux, alors que je suis cachée derrière la porte de la chambre, je vois Severus Rogue, le terrifiant Professeur de Potions à l'école de magie de Poudlard, plus connu comme jouant à la chauve-souris graisseuse dans les couloirs de l'école, embrasser à pleine bouche et serrant contre lui, les mains autour de son cou, Lucius Malfoy, l'aristocrate au sang pur, mangemort comme son comparse, dont les mains se promènent vigoureusement sur le fessier du dit Maître des Potions.

Retenant tant bien que mal une exclamation de surprise suraiguë, je n'arrive pas à les lâcher des yeux. Finissant enfin par se lâcher, ils se mettent alors à discuter.

-Bon sang, je n'arrive pas à croire que la Miss-je-sais-tout, que j'ai en classe depuis près de six ans, cache de tels atouts, fait Severus, ne lâchant pas la taille de son compagnon pour autant.

-Il est vrai que je ne m'attendais pas à ça non plus. Il est vraiment dommage qu'elle cache de tels attributs sous ses immondes vêtements moldus, dit Lucius en frottant son nez contre celui de son ami.

-Tu n'as pas à te plaindre, voyons. Ta femme étant à moitié Vélane, tu peux te permettre de profiter de ses charmes à volonté, ajoute Severus, en faisant une moue comme s'il était gêné.

-Oh ! Ne fait pas ton jaloux, dis donc. J'ai bien remarqué que toi aussi tu l'as détaillée de la tête aux pieds. Mais il est vrai que tu as rarement eu l'occasion de voir un femme comme ça depuis Lilly Potter. Et encore, c'est peu dire vu le temps qu'a duré votre relation, renifle Lucius avec mépris.

-S'il te plaît, évite d'aborder des sujets qui me sont douloureux. Tu sais pourtant que je m'en veux toujours pour ce qu'il s'est passé. Fait Severus en posant tendrement sa tête sur l'épaule de Lucius.

Aussitôt, je me rappelle ce que j'avais découvert dans la chambre de Sirius au 12, square Grimmaurd. Un album photo avec James Potter et Lilly, et au fond, caché pour les observer discrètement , un jeune homme que je n'avais pas reconnu sur le coup et qui semblait malheureux. Je comprends qu'il s'agissait en fait de Rogue durant sa scolarité à Poudlard.

A priori et au vu de ce qu'ils viennent de se dire, lui et Lilly Evans devaient s'être bien connus car, ils avaient eu , même courte, une relation amoureuse. Perdue dans mes pensées, je vois avec étonnement qu'ils se sont tous les deux installés sur mon lit, près de leur maître. Me mettant la main sur le bouche, je les observe alors se baisser vers lui avec une grande délicatesse, et poser chacun, avec une infinie tendresse, un baiser de chaque côté de sa bouche. Ne se relevant pas de suite, Severus pose sa tête sur son torse, et pousse un long soupir.

-Bon sang, combien de fois lui a t'on dit de faire attention ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il n'en fasse qu'à sa tête, gémit-il, alors que Lucius passe une main dans ses cheveux sombres

.

-Que veux-tu ? Malheureusement, Tom était, est et restera toujours comme ça. Il ne nous écoute jamais. Mais ce qui m'inquiète, c'est que son corps est bien plus faible depuis son retour qu'il y a quatorze ans. On risque de devoir attendre un long moment avant qu'il ne revienne à lui, murmura doucement Lucius, l'air très inquiet.

Severus laisse un gémissant à fendre l'âme sortir de sa bouche et se redresse le regard brillant, les larmes au bord des yeux.

-Mais Lucius, tu te rends compte autant que moi, combien c'est dangereux de le laisser ici. Qu'est-ce qu'on fera si jamais la petite sotte nous trahis et le donne aux aurors ? Je n'ose même pas l'imaginer... dit- il en versant une larme, tout en caressant du bout des doigts la joue du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-On a cherché toutes les solutions possibles et imaginables, Severus. Tu es d'accord avec moi pour dire qu'il était plus en sécurité ici qu'au château. Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, si on utilise la magie sur lui, il risque d'en mourir. De plus, cette sang-de-bourbe a l'air de prendre correctement soin de lui. Regarde, il a été lavé et porte une chemise propre. D'accord, il lui manque un pantalon, mais sinon c'est parfait, tu ne trouves pas ? Demande Lucius en se levant et en allant se placer derrière Severus qui est toujours assis au pied du lit pour lui appuyer la tête contre son ventre. Le sombre Professeur acquiesce et semble retrouver un peu de sérénité.

-Et n'oublie pas qu'il s'agit d'une Gryffondor. Ils sont doués pour tenir parole et être loyal, tout se passera très bien pour lui, je te le promets. Renchéri Lucius en lui souriant.

En réponse, Severus se lève et pose délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me sens toute chose en les regardant. Pas que le fait qu'ils soient homosexuels et fassent un ménage à trois me dérange, en fait, cela ne me regarde pas et je n'ai pas à les juger. Mais je sens un petit quelque chose descendre dans mon bas ventre.

Ne voulant pas prendre le temps d'analyser cela, je fais exprès du bruit en approchant de la porte, et j'entre dans ma chambre. Bien sûr, ils se sont séparés, et le professeur a remis son masque de froideur, me fixant de ces yeux sombres qui font tant trembler Neville devant son chaudron.

-Alors, il va mieux ? Demandé-je comme si de rien n'était, en me postant au pied du lit.

-Malheureusement, je ne pense pas. Il risque de devoir rester ici bien plus longtemps que ce que l'on pensait, me dit Lucius.

-De plus, comme il est dans le coma et que son corps n'a aucune activité physique, il faut faire en sorte que ses muscles ne s'atrophient pas. Donc, vous lui donnerez une cuillère à soupe de cette potion chaque jour, me fait Rogue en me donnant une fiole de potion.

-Bien, tout est en ordre. Nous devons partir maintenant, car même s'il n'est pas présent, il faut toujours gérer le reste des mangemorts et nous avons une réunion, déclare Lucius en se dirigeant vers l'escalier, suivi de son ami ainsi que de moi.

-Bien, bonne soirée alors, dis-je en leur ouvrant la porte d'entré.

En réponse, Lucius renifle avec mépris et Severus me jette un regard suffisant, avant de disparaître dans l'obscurité de la nuit, certainement pour transplaner discrètement.

A suivre...

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Note de Sevy4eveR : Bon et bien, voilà Hermione prévenue, Voldemort risque de squater son lit pour encore un bout de temps ^^

J'avoue que les Slash, c'est pas trop ma tasse de thé, mais la façon dont tu décris les choses, fait passer tout ça très facilement. Je me demane comment cette histoire va évoluer. En tout cas, c'est encore du bon boulot. Merci ma petite Lolo ^^


End file.
